Are you ok? Updated
by bunnyay9
Summary: Since Ford came through the portal, something has been causing Dipper some issues and he's been acting weird.. (Tell me if you guys like would like this story ty for reading this and review if you can!)


Note from author- Hey guys! I'm just trying a new story I guess? Idk I just thought about this idea for a while now so yeah..anyways I hope you enjoy if you don't well then I don't rlly know what else to say (Edit: I'm including the preview with the rest of the story for this chapter just in case for people who haven't seen it yet) but yeah I'll be quiet now thx for reading! Also I don't own Gravity Falls, Alex Hirsch does.

Chapter 1

(Happening right after Ford appears out of the portal)

"Who's that!" Mabel said, pointing at some person who looked just like Stan had just picked up the journal and placed it in his coat. Dipper had fallen to the ground on his knees in pain while Mabel tries to understand what's happening."I-It's the author of the journals..my brother.."Stan looks up at his brother over-joyed.

Mabel has her jaw open wide along with Soos, but Mabel soon realizes her brother is in pain."Dipper! Are you ok?!" Dipper gives a weak thumbs up letting her know he's okay and can handle it. She thinks that he obviously isn't okay, he would be freaking out about the author and that Stan had a secret brother! She goes over to Stan who's trying to reconnect with his brother and tugs on his suit."Grunkle Stan I think something's wrong with Dipper.."

Ford looks right at Dipper and in less than a second he pulls out this weird looking gun and aims it at Dipper."Ford what are you doing that's our nephew!"Stan says in anger towards him. Ford lowers his gun."I have a nephew.?"Stan points at Mabel, "Yeah and a Niece too what did you expect 2 kids randomly down here for no apparent reason?!"

"Stanley how long have I been gone?"

Nothing.

"STANLEY HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN GONE?"

"30 years." Stan felt horrible since the day of..the accident.

Ford looked like he was going to explode. Meanwhile Dipper finally stood up on his knee and looked at Ford with a smirk, "Hi-ya Stanford! How's you 2's family relationship coming along?" Everyone but Ford looked at Dipper like he was some sort of huge spider. Ford pulls out his weird gun and points it at him."GET OUT OF MY NEPHEW'S BODY YOU STUPID TRIANGLE!"

He pulled the trigger and Dipper fainted on the hard rock-like floor.

"Dude..did you jus' kill Dipper.?"Soos said looking at Ford with a shocking look. Mabel looked at Ford like she was going to kill him. "No, he only fainted don't worry.." Everyone took a sigh of relief."Well what are we gonna do? Also who are you again.?"Mabel looked at Ford with a weird questioning face."Well we don't really have time for that now do we? Let's just say..I know Stanley well."Mabel looked super confused."Who's Stanely?"Ford looked at Stan like he was gonna erupt."YOU STOLE- forget it I'll tell you later..anyways what are we doing? Help me pick up this kid that supposedly is my nephew and carry him upstairs-"Stan interrupted him, "Actually you might not wanna go up there.."

"What did you do now?"Ford said as looking at Stan accusingly."I might have made the entire government come after me and now their inside and out of the shack..Ford just sighed and face-palmed," Why am I not surprised? Come on I'll think of some sort of distraction to get rid of them.."Ford saw a gun that look very similar to something in the past..he just couldn't quite remember it but he seemed to know how to use it."Perfect! I don't know how you got a hold of this but we can use it to erase the memories of the government men!" He points to some sort of speaker that connects to a pipe that leads to the surface."Okay now everyone cover your ears!"Ford said as he put "Pines Family" in the memory eraser gun and put the gun in the speaker and pressed the trigger."But what about Dipper-" Soos was cut off and he covered his ears (along with everyone else).

* _Outside of the Mystery Shack_ *

"So what-" Agent Trigger said as everyone else tried to cover their ears but failed miserably and everyone ended up having their minds erased about..well the Pines family."Uh hello..this is a very real report coming from..Florida. The people you are looking for are in Florida. A total embarrassment for your whole department."Ford said waiting for a response as he walked out of the broken door, "Well what are you waiting for a kiss on the cheek? Get out of here before I have you killed by your boss!".The agents simply murmured, "Yes sir..we apologize sir..false alarm everybody!". All the agents went in their vans or trucks and left everything the way it was before they got there..sort of.

"Whatever your name is that was amazing.!" Mabel blurted but still sad that her brother probably got hurt. Meanwhile everyone else just appeared out of the doorway."So what's gonna happen to Dipper..?"Stan just looked at Mabel with worry as a response. Ford looked at the body Soos was carrying, "Well-wait what kind of name is Dipper? Anyhow he'll be perfectly fine. We just have to wait until he wakes up."

Finally, Dipper wakes up. "Ugh..No I don't wanna wake up Mabel.."Mabel squealed with joy and ran downstairs to get Ford."He's waking up!He's not gonna believe that the author is his own second grunkle or whatever!"She ran back upstairs to see Dipper but stood at the doorway in shock."Mabel? Is something wrong?!"Her brother was surprised to see some man that looked like Stan following up behind her and spitted out his drink staring at what Mabel was staring at. Ford pointed his gun up at Dipper once again and Dipper leaned at the corner of his bed, "W-Who are you? Mabel-l help!"Mabel then looked at Dipper confused but she seemed to understand what he was asking."Wait other grunkle that's not Bill!"She tried to grab the gun out of Ford's hands but he accidently pressed the trigger but missed Dipper, a few seconds later the ray went out the broken window in the twin's bedroom. "Bill? Why would I be that one-eyed triangle freak?"Dipper said as he looked at both of them like they were crazy. Ford pulled out a mirror and gave it to Dipper as he freaked and dropped the mirror on the floor causing it to shatter.

"Why d-do I look like that..?A-aand who are y-you?"He pointed to Ford in confusion, "It's strange to explain but I'm kind of your 2nd-" "Grunkle!" Mabel interrupted Ford."Yes..well you could just call me Ford."Mabel just stared and blinked."So that's your name!" A few seconds pass by and everyone in the room still stared at Dipper in confusion. He had glowing yellow eyes with black slits for pupils. Cat-like if you put it in Mabel's words. This reminded Mabel of her sock opera play and how it went wrong because she didn't even remember about her brother. "Now tell me something only the real Dipper would know!" Mabel insisted. Dipper looked terrified, he still didn't know what was going on. All he could remember was a great big flash of light and nothing else.

"Uh..you think I'm a big dork all the time.? It's not my fault I like to research stuff-ff!" Mabel guessed that she would say it was Dipper but she still didn't trust him. Also because earlier Dipper called her Mabel. Bill never calls her by her name. "So..how did this specifically all happen.?" Ford asked Dipper in a strange tone pointing to his eyes. "Well, It all started at my sock opera play that was going amazing until a sock puppet Dipper came up to me and said that Bill was in his body and he was going after the journal and that I had to go get the journal before he does so I finally agreed and then I got the journal then Bill found me then we started fighting over it then I finally won and Dipper somehow got his body back!"

Both Dipper and Ford looked at her, "She's always this hyper Its just normal up to this point." Dipper then stood up and went to go clean his face with cold water just to make sure that this was all probably a dream. It shouldn't surprise you to know It obviously wasn't a dream. "Uh Ford.? Do you know _why_ this Is happening now.?

Ford replied, "Well most likely It would be probably because of the portal light. Mysterious things on the other side of that portal.." A few minutes pass and everything is silent. Kind of awkward as well.

After a few hours pass by, Mabel and Stan are watching Duck-tective in the living room. Meanwhile Ford is rearranging his lab back together, since Stan decided It would be okay If he rearranged his entire lab that he spent 30 years on or something. Dipper was just taking a nap, he tried to get his eyes back to normal but then he fell asleep. It was around 1 am and everyone else who was awake were going to bed. So if you add all that up, everything was technically normal.

That was until Dipper randomly started sleep-walking in the middle of the night.


End file.
